


Ambrosia

by LightningHaski



Series: The Flowers To My Heart [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Trench Era, Unrequited Love, but not really, the boys are just oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningHaski/pseuds/LightningHaski
Summary: Your love is reciprocatedTyler couldn’t be happier.





	Ambrosia

**Author's Note:**

> This is cute

“Josh, I have something to say and I don’t want you to interrupt until I’ve finished and then you can decided whether you hate me and whether you want to quit the band or not.”

“Okay, but Tyler I’m not going to hate you and I won’t quit the band.”

“I said not to interrupt.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, so anyway where was I? Ah right so, I know that we’ve been friends for a very long time and I just thought that it was time for me to tell you this. I love you. And not in a platonic friend way I mean in the ‘oh shit I want to fuck him’ way. And I know that this is going to make our friendship and the band most likely fall apart, since it’s pretty obvious that you’re straight, but I just needed to tell you. The first time I saw you when Chris introduced us to each other, it was love at first sight and I’ve never believed in it until that point and I thought that we’d never see each other again let alone form a band together so I never really planned on telling you how I felt. And then you got a girlfriend and you just wouldn’t stop talking about her and I was jealous y’know because you stopped hanging out with me so much and you weren’t as affectionate towards me when she was around, which by the way really tore my heart into pieces. I shouldn’t blame you for it though since you didn’t know how I felt towards you but it still really hurt to see that and have to experience my best friend drift away from me. I digress, I’m genuinely hoping that me feeling you this won’t ruin anything but I understand if it does. Okay you can speak now.”

“Wow Tyler umm... I never realised you felt that way about me.”

“Well yeah I kept it pretty well hidden for the most part, the only other person that knows is Mark and that’s because he heard me talking to myself when I was saying that you were oblivious for not being able to see how much I loved you.” 

“Damn Tyler, but because I let you speak without interruptions, do you think you could do the same for me?”

“Yeah sure, go ahead.”

“Thanks. When I saw you guys preform the night that I first met you I fell in love. You had so much energy on stage and I just felt this connection with you like ‘I wanna play music with that beautiful human’ and would you look at that a few months after and we were playing music together. Now we travel the world and inspire so many other kids to do what we have. You’ve helped me through the good and the bad times and I couldn’t be more grateful for that, you’ve held me as I sobbed for hours during panic attacks, you’ve calmed me down after countless anxiety attacks before each show and interview. You’re seriously the best thing to ever happen in my life and I’m honestly so annoyed at myself for not seeing your feeling towards me. And I’m sorry that I constantly talked about Debby, I was honestly only with her to try and get over you which is also why I spent so much time with her and limited our affectionate touches because it just hurt too much to be around you in a way that made me ache and crave for more.”

“I guess we’re both oblivious idiots.”

“I guess we are.”

“Do you mind if I kiss you?”

“I’ve been waiting for you to say those words for eight years. Kiss me Tyler.”

“I’m so happy right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> One that I finally don’t have to put a trigger warning for   
> It’s just pure fluff and oblivious boys


End file.
